This project is designed to utilize the advantages of bacteria as experimental tools in the study of lipid biochemistry and the contributions of lipids to cell function and structure. The problems under investigation are: (1) the role of the acyl carrier protein in the biosynthesis of complex lipids, (2) the genetic control of lipid biosynthesis, (3) the biosynthesis and function of plasmalogens in anaerobic bacteria.